syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
New York Slums
New York Slums is the 19th mission in Syphon Filter 2. Plot Logan has escaped the labs but the Agency is now after him. To make matters worst, SWAT officers are called in to stop him. Can Logan flee through the streets? Mission Overview You've made it to the city streets. Teresa is waiting with a chopper for evac on the roof of a parking garage a half mile from your current position. Make it to the chopper and you're home free. N.Y.P.D. has gotten reports of gunfire between you and the Agency Security and has sent several SWAT teams into the area. These officers believe you're a wanted terrorist responsible for the attack on D.C. and will fire at you on sight. Avoid contact if possible, lend assistance if necessary. Walkthrough Kill the Agent that's coming on your left as the level begins then turn around and head down the street. As you walk, watch out for Agents that are hiding in store entrances and on rooftops. Shoot the lock on the pawn shop and dispose of the two Agents inside. Continue through and kill the agent and collect the M-16 gun in the crate. Once outside kill the Agent in the window on your right, and climb up to the roof on your left. As you climb the roof, kill more Agents. Theresa will tell you that SWAT officers are attacked by snipers and need help getting disposed. To get off the roof, turn around and land on the blue cover of a store. A SWAT officer will run but not attack you (he's trying to get to his partner) and gets killed along with his partner, Ross (I wonder if they had any training?). Anyway, get to the basement of the burning building. Be careful not to touch the flames and go up the ramp to the washing machines (the secret there is to collect dirty laundry from the machine). The route is blocked by flames but step on a collapsing tile and fall through and you get the sprinkler. Be careful though as agents will attack you and head all the way into the building. Watch out for more agents in the halls and dispose of them. When you proceed past one room on your left, pieces of burning timber will fall and an agent will roll out and die (what a moron). Also kill all the agents in the next room. In this room there's a hole in the ceiling, so climb it. Outside the room, a SWAT officer will order you to freeze and contact his team only to get shot by agents (who hired this guy?). Keep going through the building, killing all the agents and jump through the window. Be careful as you round the corner as you will get attacked by agents on rooftops and a few on the ground. Head right and pass the swing set and you'll be in another part of the slums. Teresa contacts Gabe that a downed officer needs help. Another SWAT officer will open fire only to get hit by an Agency van. Keep dispoing the agents coming out on the street and on the rooftops and enter the parking garage complex. Once you exit the place, you meet the female SWAT officer. She explains to Logan that her partner, Jack is down in the building opposite the two. The problem here is that there are a couple snipers in the windows that will try and kill the SWAT officer (resulting a mission failure). Eliminate both of them or distract them to allow the officer to shoot at them (what a nice gal!). Upon reaching the entrance, Jack is injured but informed that back-up is one the way. Gabe bids her good luck, but the SWAT officer refuses to let him leave. Gabe had no time to argue and tells her to look after Jack. Head up the stairs and kill the remaining agents, thus ending the level. Logan contacts Teresa and tells her that Jason Chance is presumed dead at the labs. Gabe heads back downstairs and is heading back to the chopper, only to find Lyle Stevens is holding the SWAT officer at gunpoint. Stevens orders Gabe to drop his weapon, which the latter does; but Lyle kills the officer anyway, despite the cop's comment that she'll get shot whatever he does. Before Stevens could open fire, the building explodes sending the two into the sewers.... Parameters *Do not kill SWAT officers. *Protect the female SWAT officer, who's trying to get to her downed partner. Trivia *If you refuse to kill the first set of snipers the first time, Teresa will remind you to kill the snipers. If you ignore the objective and try to walk past the swing set, you will get a mission failure. *The female SWAT officer blocks you from backtracking, as she will have rapid instant headshots on you. *This is by far the first and last level in which local authorities are called to stop the player. *Although SWAT personnel have been persuaded to kill or capture Gabe, they are not technically in league with the Agency thugs because the goons can shoot them. Goofs * Gabe claims the officer is out of ammo but she opens fire on him. * This is the only mission in which the M-16 sounds like the HK-5 when fired. Category:Syphon Filter 2 Missions